Reckless Abandon
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Updated July 28 Silver has a chance meeting with the imfamous Leland Hawkins. How will his, Jim, and Sarah's life change because of it?
1. The Encounter

Reckless Abandon  
  
Writer note: I know some of this fic was rushed sounding and it may still be, but the dialogue is better and probably more real to the characters. At least, I like it better! I had mulled over the convo between Silver and Leland a LOT, but it didn't come out the way I wanted it the first time and I was too lazy ((oh yeah, I'm very lazy unless motivated)) to change it until I got some of yall's reviews that said it could of been better. Hope it is now! I am definitely writing another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
***  
  
"Bartender, set me up a round of drinks."  
  
John Silver glanced at the newly arrived man seating beside him, seeing only a darkened silhouette. He had been alone at the bar for the pass half-hour. He was starting to desire more company than the randomly appearing bartender.   
  
"Yes, sir" the squid-like alien said, setting his many arms to work to fix the customer a drink or two.   
  
"Yeh a spacer?" Silver asked, taking a short swig of his ale.   
  
The man snorted. "Yeah. Just came in from Balonia." The man raised his tired head to look straight at Silver. The old cyborg nearly fell off his stool at the awfully familiar face before him. It was of a young friend of his, but…older, more defined by age. It couldn't be…  
  
"Spacer. Guilty as charged. John Silver." Silver stuck out his mechanical hand. "Old habit." He grinned, now offering his flesh hand. The man excepted.  
  
"Leland Hawkins." The man let go, and set his eyes ahead to the wall behind of the counter. "Actually, I use to be a miner on the planet, Montressor. I lost my job years at go. Took up sailing and never turned back."  
  
*I bet my mechanisms you didn't* Silver thought, clinching his mechanical hand. Out of all the taverns in all the universe, Leland Hawkins happen to walk into this one! He had heard an earful about the infamous older Hawkins. How he never tried to even -be- a father to Jim. The horrendous fights he and Sarah, his young wife, use to display at night in the dining room of the Benbow Inn when they didn't think Jim wasn't listening.   
  
Silver turned abruptly back to his drink, gulping it down and slamming the glass onto the counter. "Bartender!"   
  
"So, what's your story?"   
  
The causal voice relieved Silver of his brooding, though it did not help with his anger. He shifted his body in Leland's direction, but keep his head bent. "My story is nothing special. Been a spacer since I was fourteen. I been many places; done good things and bad things. Like I said, nothing special."  
  
"Same here, I guess" Leland replied, finishing off his mug of ale. "I been many places too. Being a spacer gives you wonderful freedom."  
  
Was he trying to make this harder? Silver resisted the overwhelming urge to wrapped his long fingers ever-so-casually around Leland's neck and squeeze the life from him. He had realized, during the Treasure Planet adventure, how much he truly cared for his young friend, Jimbo. He felt the drive of fatherly protection welling inside him. He knew Jim like Leland never would. He knew and had witnessed the greatness that shone from the boy - the greatness he felt embering deep inside Jim.   
  
"About a year ago, I sailed with a young lad who was put in my charge. He would fight me and I would fight back. He thought he didn't need anybody, because he had gotten along just fine alone. Poor lad hadn't had any direction in life; his father left him when he was just a boy."  
  
Silver caught a slight perk in Leland's movement as he shifted to push an empty mug to signal the bartender. Silver's cyborg eye gleamed. He continued, "He was something special, I could tell. Proved that fact a hundred times over again, but the greatest thing he ever did was put his life on the line to save a whole ship and it's crew. Sailed on a solar board through an raging inferno to save the crew of that ship. Can you just see it! He was made for greatness."  
  
Leland nodded, and with only casual enthusiasm replied, "Hmph…to save a whole crew. Sounds like he is something great." He finished off his mug of ale. "I best be off" Leland said, tossing a few drubloons on the counter. "See you around, Mr. Silver." He stood, tipping his hat, and headed out the tavern.   
  
Silver sat, planted for several moments, contemplated whether to keep well enough alone or confront the man who hadn't a clue. The decision wasn't hard after the thoughts of his first talk with Jim came to mind. He pulled himself from the bar, and scuttled out the door. Leland was many yards from the tavern by now, making his way toward the launch docks.   
  
"Mr. Hawkins!" Silver called. The man stopped to turn. "Mr. Hawkins, may I have a word with yeh?" Silver asked, hobbling up the path to meet Leland.  
  
"What do you need, Mr. Silver?"   
  
Silver glared at Leland through the dim lamplight illuminating on the path, and said casually, almost dangerously,  
  
"What ever happen to your wife and son?"  
  
Leland's gulp in his throat was visible. "How do you know I had a wife and son?"  
  
Silver raised his mechanical arm, curling his fingers in and out. "The lad I told you about at the bar, the lad I sailed with was Jim Hawkins. Sound familiar, doesn't it?"  
  
Leland's breathing grew slightly rapid at the mention of his son. It wasn't the fact of guilt that ate at him, but the fact that this man might keelhaul him through.   
  
Silver advanced dangerously one step at a time. "I see yeh remember him. I got to know him well. One of the first things we talked about was his pap; how his father wasn't there for him, never gave the poor boy a second thought."  
  
"You don't know the whole story" Leland replied low, but defensively. "What makes this your business? I don't need to give you an explanation."   
  
Silver's eye now gleamed a deep, rich orange that meant trouble. In one quick move, he snatched Leland's arm and wrested it until the man gave. "You needn't have to, Mr. Hawkins. I already know you're a no-good-for-no-one, bastard that threw away his family for his freedom. I may not be the best example, but I've seen your kind and I don't take kindly to them."  
  
"Everything was fine until that boy was born. He became a burden I didn't want to handle. What are you going to do…?" Leland groaned, fighting desperately to keep his composure. "Kill me over a boy?"  
  
"No" Silver growled, shoving the man away. "It's more than an obvious observation you still don't have a care for Jim, or your lovely wife. They were better off without yeh, I say. Even though Jim came from you, he is the man you will never be."   
  
Leland stared intensely at the man before him. His freedom was most important, not the wife and son he abruptly left one early morning years before. He hardly gave them a thought on his journeys through the etherium. He hadn't cared much for them while he was there, why care while he was gone? But, this spacer, this old cyborg, telling him how wonderful and honoring it was to know his son. And also of the pain he caused to his family by abandoning them. He shook his head, and washed his hands of them again. He had made a choice, and it seemed he would stick with that choice still.  
  
With a fluid spin on his heels, he vanished into the darkness. Silver watched, knowing he had struck a nerve but not so hard that it made a difference. Leland would have his freedom, still. The guilt may haunt him, but to no avail, he would not care.   
  
Silver wondered what he thought he'd accomplish by confronting the man. He didn't expect Leland to fall down crying and running off to ask forgiveness. He actually didn't expect anything, not thinking of where the conversation would go. He had spoke his peace. Leland knew now; that was all that mattered. He felt the urge to visit a young friend. And, he would soon enough. 


	2. Not the Welcomest News

Part 2: Not the Welcomest News  
  
A lone long boat hovered to a stop at the dock of the Benbow Inn just as the bright orange ball in the sky lowered. A burly, round figure climbed out. It tied the long boat to the dock then hobbled up the dirt path - a duffel slung over its shoulder.   
  
***  
  
"Awww…aren't you helpful."  
  
"Well, I've washed dishes enough for this lifetime, why not try for another one?"   
  
Sarah slapped her son playfully on the shoulder with her rag. She didn't expect Jim to help her on his time off from the Academy, but he did anyway. He claimed it was for all those times he acted like a - to quote Jim himself, "a reject from galactic punk school". Those were difficult times, but lessons were learned and lives were changed. Jim could finally see how good life actually was.   
  
"Be thankful those are the last dishes of the evening" Sarah said, moving the newly washed stack to their rightful place on the shelf.  
  
"Trust me, I'm thankful."   
  
Just then, the swishing of the front door caught their ears. Sarah lay her rag on the counter, and looked through the small, rectangle window on the kitchen door. "It's a customer. I thought I put up the 'closed' sign."  
  
Jim flicked the water off his hands, and grabbed for the discarded rag nearby. "Maybe the person wants a room for the night."  
  
"I'll go check."  
  
Sarah left the kitchen. Jim leaned against the counter, sighing and closing his eyes. Washing dishes and keeping the kitchen clean was nothing compared to the grueling training he had at the Academy. The rag underneath his hand wiggled from his grasp. "Morph." Jim heaved as the blob floated up to his head, squeaking out a stern version of his name as he changed into Jim's form. Jim grabbed for the blob, but Morph zipped out of his reach. Jim was about to pursue him when he heard his nickname being spoken….Jimbo…only one person ever called him by that name.  
  
"Aren't you as bonny as a spring day, Miz Sarah." Silver pressed his hat to his chest, and bowed slightly.   
  
"Why, Mr. Silver, what a surprise!" Sarah exclaimed. John Silver had stopped by the Benbow Inn at least four times in the past year after the Treasure Planet exploration. He usually only stayed a couple days, not wanting to have a run-in with Captain Amelia who lived just down the road. Sarah had gotten to know Silver fairly well, though she was still unaware of the fact that he was a mutiness pirate captain. She only knew him as the Legacy's cook that had befriended her son. Her and Mr. Silver had even traded recipes on his visits. "What do we own this pleasure?"  
  
Silver replaced his hat on his head, and heavily stepped closer to her. "Oh, just wanted to stop in and see how ye were doing. Is Jim home from his learning?"  
  
"We finally run into each other, you old scallywag" Jim said. He stood in the kitchen doorway. Morph rushed over to Silver and greeted him in his own special way. The last time Silver had stopped by, Jim was at the Academy.   
  
"It seems we do." They stared at each other for several moments. "Well, aren't ye gonna give me a fitful greetin'?"   
  
Jim cracked a smile and walked up to Silver, wrapping an arm around him. "What made you come around this time?"  
  
"I was thinkin' I'd tell ye, but I'm a bit on the hungry side."  
  
They sat close to the kitchen. Sarah served the old pirate cheese and bread and cooled frisket broth with purp juice. He ate listening to Jim tell him stories about the Academy. After a while, Silver was done and ready to tell about his recent encounter. He had debated several times whether to inform Jim and Miz Sarah of his meeting with the estranged Leland Hawkins. He finally came to a decision just before he arrived.  
  
Silver pushed back from the table, his round belly touching the edge. "Well, I would of never in a million millenniums thought I'd ever come in contact with your father."  
  
"You met my father?" Jim asked slightly dazed by the statement.   
  
"Aye, I did."  
  
Sarah gasped, mouthing 'Leland', as a hand flew to her cheek.  
  
Jim's hands gripped the table's edge. "Where?"  
  
"On a planet a galaxy away from here. I was sittin' at a bar when a man sat beside me. We got to talkin' and I found his name was Leland Hawkins. I remember it from the time I asked ye, Miz Sarah, what the bloody bastard's name was that had left ye and your boy. He started braggin' about his space and how being tied down wasn't the life for him. He was leavin' when I stopped him. He got awfully shook up when I asked him about his wife and son."  
  
"What did he say?" Sarah asked, barely audible. Tears were pricking in her eyes.   
  
Silver let out a light chuckle, clasping an oversized hand over hers. "Now I didn't mean to get ye upset, Miz Sarah. Please don't shed any tears for that man. I know his kind. He ain't worth the time. That's what I told him too. Told him Jim was the man he'll never be."   
  
The place went silent. Sarah was sitting beside Silver still in shock at the news. Silver brought his gaze from Sarah to Jim. A flame of anger was burning in Jim's eyes. The old pirate had felt that blaze before. He knew it only did more damage to hold onto the tormenting feelings of the past. Those feelings were what brought him to be a pirate in the first place. Jim was better than that. He needed to learn young how to let go. Silver would make sure of that.  
  
"I'm sorry I was the bearer of bad news."  
  
"It's okay" Sarah replied, seeming drained suddenly. "Did Leland say anything about us?"  
  
"Not anything you'd want to hear, at least about your boy. Jimbo, are you all right, lad?"  
  
Jim turned to him as if he were returning from another galaxy. "Are you staying tonight?"  
  
"I guess I will if you want me to, lad."  
  
The blaze lifted from his eyes. "Then yeah, I'm all right." 


	3. Maybe I Should Stay

**Chapter 3: Maybe I Should Stay**

"What are ye proposin', boy?"

Jim shrugged absently. "Look my mom really likes you. She's never taken to someone like this since before I could remember. Back on Treasure Planet, I had lost all trust in you when you started the mutiny. I felt like I was looking at my father again, just this time it was worst because you actually were there for me. But when you sacrificed your life-long dream to have Flint's Trove, giving it up for me, I knew you were who you had been all along." He turned to look Silver straight in the eye and said what he never could say to Leland, "I trust you."

"I'm not one to be tied down, you should know that."

"I'm not saying you have to marrying my Mom either. Just come live at the Inn, and be my Mom's cook. She'd appreciate it."

Silver stared at his fist on the table, his mechanical eye whirring in the silence. He had a soft side, even for a pirate. He didn't know where it came from, but it was there. He tried for years to prove that it wasn't there, plundering and scheming and doing whatever he could to get some kind of booty. Sometimes he went several years without plundering using his cooking skills to earn a living. Then he'd pick up with another band of pirates and he'd be off again.

He always wanted a son, and Jimbo filled the void he felt. The Benbow Inn was a nice place too.

"Let me sleep on it, Jimbo."

"Fair enough."

"So?"

"So what?"

Jim rolled his eyes. He waited through the morning rush to ask Silver, but the older man seemed to be avoiding the question. Jim shoved a forkful of booby bird egg into his mouth before continuing, "So, have you decided whether to stay or not? You'd be a better cook than B.E.N."

"Y'see, Jimbo," Silver started.

"Thank you, Mr. Silver, for helping with the morning rush" Sarah interrupted as she walked up from behind and placing a hand on the large man's flesh shoulder. "The customers couldn't stop telling me how much they enjoyed their breakfast. It was a pleasure working with you."

Silver's orangish skin seemed to flush. "Such a pretty lady saying nice things about me." He put his mechanical hand to his heart. "Such a courtious."

Sarah smiled warmly, and sat next to him. "I know you're a traveling man, but I'd like to offer you a cooking job at the Benbow."

"Well," Silver stuttered then shot a glance at Jim, who was smirking. Jim hadn't planned this, but his mother was helping unconsiously with his scheme. Sarah waited anxiously. "All right. Give me a week's trial."

"Deal." Sarah shook his hand. "Now let's talk about wages." Jim heard as he walked away, smirking even broader.


	4. Beauty and the Cyborg

_Writer's note: Hello! It has been a very long time, I know. My inspiration to write was put off for a long time, mostly because of having a boyfriend then getting married to him :P Now I realize I better start writing again before I get distracted with future babies that we will be trying for soon._ _So, I hope the new chapters will be satisfactory! ___

**Chapter 4: Beauty and the Cyborg**

"It has been a day." Sarah Hawkins plotted down on a bench of the Benbow Inn's balcony.

"Aye," agreed John Silver as he slowly bent to sit next to her. "It seems the Benbow was quite popular today."

"I think I know why." Sarah smiled, knowingly. Silver cocked his head at her, a bit confused. "You're a wonderful cook."

Silver snorted. "I'm just a humble cook, Mrs. Hawkins."

"Oh, Mr. Silver," Sarah huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "You don't know how good of a cook you are! And please, we have known each other for a while. Call me Sarah."

"Then call me John," quirked Silver, smirking.

"Okay. John." Sarah exaggerated his name. "But speaking seriously, I would really like you to stay and be my permanent cook."

John froze. He knew Jim wanted him to stay, but Mrs. Hawkins? Yes, he was a good cook and maybe she wanted him to stay because he was bringing in more business. Or maybe Jim had talked his mother into convincing him to stay. He glanced over at Sarah beside him. She wore an expression he had never seen her wear before. Her eyes were yearning, but her lips curved up mischievously.

"You know it is impossible for me to stay," Silver finally said, rubbing the nap of his neck nervously.

"It seems easy to me," Sarah replied, playfully.

"But you got to be remember, Sarah, my ties with Captain Amelia. She would have my neck if she knew I was here."

Sarah frowned. "That is true." Her eyes lit up a moment later. "Amelia and Delbert are gone often on voyages. Maybe you can come here when they're gone…" she trailed off. She didn't want to sound desperate, but how else could she keep John Silver close by?

Over the past few weeks, Sarah had found the void in her life slowly closing. She was lonely for many years, even with the friends she had around, like Delbert. With her newly rehabilitated son off at Space Academy and only coming home on most weekends, she was yearning for adult company and Silver was a perfect match for what she was longing for. It was like their personalities complimented each other.

Silver flexed his mechanical hand, wondering what in the ethereal did this woman see in him. "I can tell you this, Sarah," he finally said. She looked hopeful. "I'll stay until Jimbo comes home next week, but after that, I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay." Sarah nodded, pushing herself off the bench. She stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his flesh shoulder. "Just remember how wanted you are here, John." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek then sauntered away.

Silver touched his cheek where her lips had grazed. Many years had passed since a woman had been genuinely interested in him. _What am I going to do, ole' lad?_

**

_Don't worry, Jim will be back into the picture soon. Conflict is about to stir things up!_


End file.
